Movie Night
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chef forces the contestants to watch movies every Friday night! Most of the contestants hate it. Courtney finds she can actually get out of watching the movie if she leaves the room with Chris. Courtney isn't happy with doing that, but she'll do what she needs to do to leave.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Friday night was movie night at the playa. Every week Chef would pick some stupid movie and everyone was forced to watch it. This week was Titanic and it was a long movie that nobody wanted to see at all, however Chef was not allowing anyone to ruin the movie by leaving unless they had a good reason. The only ones who wanted to watch the movie were Anne Maria, Sadie, Katie, Lindsay, Beth and Alejandro who would never admit he enjoyed it. They were already an hour and a half into the movie and Courtney kept glaring at Duncan and Gwen who were cuddling during the movie. Courtney hated Gwen, she hated Duncan and most of all she hated this movie! Chris was also forced to sit and watch this movie, well he could leave but with everyone else there, it wouldn't be as amusing and he would be spending his night in his room watching MTV.

"Chef, I really need to go to the bathroom." Beth tried to tell him, but Chef shhhh'ed her and made her sit back down.

"Chef, I have to go to the bathroom." Gwen told him. "This movie is like 7 hours long! I'll be right back." But he sent Gwen back to her seat too. Chef didn't like letting people use the bathroom because they never came back to the movie and that pissed Chef off because he only showed movies that he enjoyed and most of the contestants didn't enjoy his movie picks.

"Chef, can I go to the bathroom?" Owen begged him and Chef allowed him to go. Last time Chef didn't let Owen use the bathroom things got messy. Owen was the only one who never got denied.

Chris listened to Chef deny so many contestants the right to use the bathroom, it amused him. Half the time watching the cast was better than watching the movies Chef picked. Finally Courtney asked Chef if she could use the bathroom and Chef told her 'No.' so that's when Courtney started to freak out.

"OWEN JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM!" Courtney yelled. "Stop blocking the doorway and holding us all hostage in here, making us watch movies that we don't even want to watch! SPOILER ALERT CHEF! THE BOAT SINKS AND THE GUY DIES!"

Chef told her to shut up and go back and watch the movie before he drowned her. Courtney went over to Chris and whispered to him. "You're the host. Make him stop! He won't let anyone go to the bathroom."

Normally Chris wouldn't care about this at all. He knew how Chef was with movie night, it was like a hostage situation. However, he knew Courtney never dropped any issue she had with anyone and he was bored anyway.

"I'll take you to the bathroom." Chris offered. "C'mon."

"Wait...why?" Courtney asked him.

"Because you have to go to the bathroom?" Chris smirked. "Unless you want to piss your pants, in that case go and sit down."

"Chef is never going to let us leave." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"So?" Chris stood up. "I can leave and take you with me."

Chris stood up and started to walk over to the doorway and Courtney rolled her eyes and followed him. She had to go to the bathroom and if that meant going with Chris then she would go with him. Chris walked up to Chef and told him that he needed to take a piss and he was taking Courtney with him and Chef was okay with that and told Chris to stop talking and go because he was really into the movie.

"That was too easy." Courtney admitted. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then go back to my room."

"Sounds good." Chris agreed with her. "I'll come with you."

"Seriously?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "I appreciate you letting me leave and everything but I don't know why you would want to come back to my room with me."

"It's Friday and I'm bored and you're bored and since neither of us have any plans..." Chris smirked at her. "You getting where I want to go with this?"

"Yes." Courtney made a disgusted look "The answer is 'Not happening' at all. I mean it. Besides, how do you know I don't have plans?"

"Courtney, who the hell can you possibly have plans with?" Chris leaned against the wall. "I mean really. It's you, me and Owen in the hallway. Chef has everyone watching the never ending love fest in the other room and has everyone else pretty much held hostage."

"Maybe I have plans with Owen?" Courtney smirked. "Did you ever think of that? Maybe Owen and I are secretly meeting up!"

"If you want to hang out with Owen that's your choice." Chris laughed. "Didn't know Owen was your type."

"I really need to pee." Courtney sighed. "C'mon and come to my room! Just don't make a big deal about it. I'm only letting you stay because I don't want to watch movies."

"Sure..." Chris smirked as Courtney muttered curses under her breath as she walked down the hall with Chris following her from behind. Courtney flung the door to her room open and walked inside and went right to the bathroom so she could go. Chris sat on her bed and waited for her to come out. When she finally did, Chris just smirked at her. Courtney was annoyed at how awkward this was.

"What now?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "This is so awkward. I just wanted to come back to my room and study for a Math test that I have to do when I return home."

"You're on a tropical island and you can do whatever you want and you pick studying?" Chris laughed. "You're a dork."

"Says that guy who spends his free time creeping around on minors." Courtney smirked. "Besides, it's not like I can do anything I want when you and Chef have me running around doing a million stupid things all the time. How did I get stuck in a birdhouse building contest this morning? I mean, who wakes up and says 'Hmmmm, I think I'll get everyone up at 6:00am to build birdhouses!'

"I like to keep everyone on their toes." Chris laughed. "That's pretty much my favorite part of this job!"

"Why is that not surprising?" Courtney sighed. Chris stood up and kissed her. Courtney at first was hesitant but gave in and allowed the kiss. She was getting really into it. Chris knew this and pushed her away making Courtney glare at him.

"What the hell?!" Courtney demanded to know. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You enjoyed it." Chris told her. "I knew you would."

"Chris, that was completely uncalled for!" Courtney yelled. "Why on earth would you kiss me?!"

"Because you're hot." Chris informed her. "Yeah, you're 16 but you're the most mature 16 year old on the show...plus, you have nice tits."

"WHAT?!" Courtney covered her shirt with her hands. "How long have you been looking?!"

"What season is this now?" Chris asked her. "After you do this for as long as I have, they all start to look the same..."

"It's season 5." Courtney glared at him while blushing.

"Oh, then I would have to say since season 1 during that time you wore that skimpy swimsuit and wore that chicken hat." Chris chuckled.

"You mean season 1 during episodes 1 and 2?!" Courtney glared at him. "So basically since I've gotten here and put on a swimsuit?!"

"Yep." Chris told her. "Well the movie is ending soon, so I'm going to head back there before everyone realizes that I ditched movie night for like the 8th time in a row."

"That's it?" Courtney was confused. "You just come in here and kiss me and act like a complete perv and then you just leave?!"

"So, you're saying that you want me to stay?" Chris smirked, leaning up against her bathroom door.

"YES...Uh...No?" Courtney sighed. "I'm not sure."

Chris was about to open the door when Courtney pushed him up against her door and decided to kiss him. Chris allowed her to do this. Courtney once again found herself caught in the moment and decided that this may be interesting. Courtney pulled away for a second and smiled at Chris, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." Courtney told him. "If you want to join me, you're more than welcome."

"I'm in." Chris kissed her. "Wait until you see my hair wet..."

* * *

**So, I had the urge to write this and I rolled with this. I hope you guys enjoyed this! **


End file.
